Don't shut me out again
by Cutiepie9000
Summary: ONE SHOT! What if Elsa actually opens the door one time when Anna tries to talk to her? *this is based around when Anna is 12, and Elsa is 15.*


**A little one shot I wrote •3• **

**Summary: What if Elsa actually opens the door one time Anna asks if she wants to build a snowman? *this is based around when Anna is 12, and Elsa is 15.***

**Read and Review! :)**

12 year old Anna laid on her bed, her feet hanging over the side as she watched the snowflakes fall gently from the sky. Winter had always been her favorite season when she was little, but ever since Elsa shut her out, she didn't like it as much. It wasn't as fun when you had to play by yourself.

Her parents were always busy in meetings, so there was no way they'd play with her. The servants would turn her down, with whatever excuse they could think of, which was usually that they were busy as well. The castle was lonely, it's been like that since the day Anna's and Elsa's parents shut the gates, and fired over half of the staff. So Anna had to make do with entertaining herself.

Elsa.

Anna wished she knew what she did to make her older sister suddenly shut her out. Maybe she could apologize and things could go back to how they used to be, but even Anna knew that wouldn't happen. Not when she couldn't even get Elsa to say a word to her. Tears stung the redhead's eyes, and she furiously wiped them away.

"Only babies cry," Anna muttered miserably.

She had cried for days after everything happened between her and her sister. Not even her parents could calm her down when they tried giving her chocolate, which normally worked in calming her down.

Anna sighed, before suddenly standing up, a determined look in her eyes. She was going to get answers again, one way or another. Even if she had to find a way to break into Elsa's room.

Opening her door slightly, Anna stuck her head out to see if anyone was in the hall. Once she knew it was clear, she quickly shut it, and dashed down the hallway, to her sister's room.

Elsa jumped at the sound of knocking on her door. It was rare for someone other than her parents or Anna to visit her. She knew her parents were busy today, so that only left Anna, unless it was a servant.

'Please, just go away. Leave me alone.'

"Elsa!"

Her breath caught in her throat. Maybe if she didn't respond, Anna would leave. So she remained silent, staring at the door in anticipation. To be honest, all Elsa wanted to do was just open the door, to be able to actually interact with her sister. But she knew their parents wouldn't allow that. Not until she actually had control of her powers.

'Anna, I'm so sorry that you have to go through this'.

More knocking. But this time, Elsa was surprised to hear the angry tone in her sister's voice.

"No! You don't get to do this! I'm sick of you shutting me out!" Anna yelled, and Elsa flinched

"What did I do to make you hate me?!"

'I don't hate you.'

"Was it something I said? Something I did wrong?"

'No, it was all me! Because of my stupid powers!'

"If it was, I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!"

Elsa didn't know what it was that made her walk towards the door, and reach out her hand. Maybe it was the way Anna's voice cracked when she was yelling. Or the choked sob at the end.

'Mama and papa will kill me if they find out,' the eldest sister thought, but she grabbed the knob, and turned it, practically slamming the door open.

Her heart broke at the sight of her younger sister, the tears streaming down her face.

'I didn't know...' She thought miserably.

She was shocked when small arms wrapped around her waist, as if Elsa was Anna's lifeline. Anna sobbed into Elsa's chest, but it was of happiness. She had actually opened the door for once!

"Please don't shut me out again!"

Tears threatened to fall down Elsa's face. She had tried to protect Anna from her powers, only to hurt her emotionally in the process. She made her younger sister cry. And that very thought caused Elsa to burst into tears as well. The two sisters just stood there in the doorway, hugging eachother and crying.

"I'm so sorry Anna," Elsa cried, wiping away some of her tears.

"Don't shut me out again," was the desperate reply.

Elsa knew she couldn't promise that. Their parents were bound to find out that she had interacted with Anna. But at the moment, Elsa didn't care about that. All she wanted was to enjoy the time she could spend with her little sister. Even if it meant her getting in trouble afterwards.


End file.
